Never Forget, Never Say Goodbye
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Lelouch is now a tyrant, Chance wants no part of it. Will she accept his request for her to be his wife on the day of the executioner's parade? SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF CODE GEASS R2, THEN DO NOT READ! YE BE WARNED! (Rated M just to be safe. If you think it's not that bad, I will lower it.)


_**Wow, this is my first attempt at some Code Geass fan fiction with an intimate scene. Yes, it was my first lemon! I am proud of myself for that one!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION R2, DO NOT READ!**_

_**So, I came up with this concept when I was role playing with a friend of mine. She loves Suzaku while I am in love with Lelouch (Teehee, Izaya (Durarara!) and Yukio (Blue Exorcist) in the dubbed~!). I decided to make a fic about it. In the role play we skip right to were the episode pretty much ends with Suzaku...yeah, does that one thing to Lelouch... I cried during that episode. I was almost as bad as Nunnally. Anyway, in the role play, it's mentioned that my character and Lelouch got married just before the parade and...ahem... consummated the marriage. Where we started was right at the parade. Hence why there is a rundown, half collapsed hotel in the beginning. XD It was also mentioned that my character broke up with Lelouch for being a tyrant, and that's not why she joined him in the first place.**_

_**There are songs I listened to as I wrote this: "Say Goodbye" by Skillet  
"Lullabuy" by Nickelback  
"Come Undone" by My Darkest Days  
"The Last Night" by Skillet  
"One Last Breath" by Creed  
"Find Your Love" by Drake  
"Secrets" by OneRepublic  
"Iris" by The GooGoo Dolls  
"Listen To Your Heart" by The Hitters  
"21 Guns" by Green Day  
"The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days  
"I'll be Missing You" by Puff Daddy feat. Faith Evans**_

* * *

_"You've become a tyrant. I can't stand it anymore, Lelouch," I said as I fought back the tears. I had supported Lelouch when he was Zero and I became a Black Knight. "I can't just stand by and watch you while you murder innocent people for the littlest things."_

_Lelouch didn't move from his throne, letting me talk like he normally had done. Usually by now, he would have gotten up and wrapped his arms around me. This time he didn't, making me feel even lonelier._  
_"You wanted to change the world for the better, make things right again. But you didn't. You made things worse for everyone but yourself. Look at you, sitting on your throne with a cocky arrogance. I hate it."_

_"Look at yourself before you judge me, Chance."_

_"I can leave whenever I want, give this up and live in an apartment somewhere. I could make a living without you. I did before we met and I can do it now."_

_"What are you trying to say? Out with it."_

_A single tear dripped down my cheek, glistening in the light. "I'm leaving you. I won't be apart of the tyranny you forced on everyone." I turned around and walked down the carpeted aisle, letting him wallow in the words I had just said._

That was a months ago, since then, things had gotten worse with Lelouch commanding everything. He'd gotten more vicious, becoming more of a dictator. Every time I saw him on TV, I half expected him to be Zero or to say he was showing the people what they needed to see. Now, he was killing more people, and trying to place fear where the hope should be. At one point, I wished he was dead so the people of the world wouldn't have to feel that sort of terror.

The world eventually found out that there was someone who quit supporting Lelouch and survived. Little did they know that it was me. I would have been the only one that would have survived leaving Lelouch's side. Even after the world found out, it was more like a rumor, that someone had left, it almost let me know that Lelouch still loved me like he claimed he did before I left.

I walked down the uneven sidewalk of the ruins that once held the contents of more of the city. Now, it was illegal to trespass onto there. I did it anyway. I did it when I met Lelouch, and I never planned on stopping. When I reached my destination, I sighed feeling nostalgic. This is the "hiding place" Lelouch and I claimed. It was an old hotel that had crumbled years ago.

I walked into the hotel, climbing over fallen pieces of rubble as I got in. I kept going in, finding our old room where we would meet. The same room where I found out Zero was Lelouch and told Lelouch I wanted to be a Black Knight. So many memories of him and I. I wanted one last look at it before I never looked back. I wasn't going to return.

When I walked into the room, noticing that someone left it open a crack, which neither of us did, I looked up seeing the last person I thought it was standing. Reminiscing about the past liked I was going to. I froze where I stood, my breath shallow and my heart pounding. Why the hell was he here?

"Lelouch," I said in a barely audible mutter. Breathless at the sight before me.

It was like he heard me, when I couldn't even hear myself because he turned around and saw me.

"Chance," he whispered with a slight smile on his lips.

Instantly, I put on my mask. Just has I had always done. "What brings the ruler of the world here?" I asked with a cool tone and a sigh.

He smirked. "You can't fool me," he said as he stepped to me. I didn't move, both standing my ground and still too shocked that Lelouch was there in front of me. "But, if you insist on an answer, I'll give you one." He sighed like it was a chore for him. But he looked into my eyes, sincerely. "I came here to remember times I was with you."

I fought the blush. I was doing the same; no matter what I said to myself to convince myself otherwise. Even if I didn't admit it, I was glad Lelouch was there.

"So you were doing the same," he said, making me look into his eyes. "Perfect. That's what I wanted to see in your eyes." I gave him a weird look. "Marry me, Chance."

I felt him grab my hand, making me look at it. He held it like he once did when we were together. I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked into his eyes, my own wide.

"You heard me, Chance. Marry me. You and I don't have to announce it to the world, but I want to call you my wife. Even if it's in secret."

I lightly bit my lower lip. "Lelouch." I paused, trying to gather comprehendable words into a proper sentences. "I... I don't know what to say."

Lelouch gave me a soft smile, one he gave me so many times before and gave Nunnally when she said something that made him feel normal. "Say yes."

I nodded, still speechless. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the side of my head with a soft whisper, "Thank you for the honor, Chance."

I hugged him back, glad that I had the old Lelouch back if only it was temporary.

We snuck out of the old hotel hand-in-hand. I kept looking to Lelouch to make sure he wasn't backing down and leading me to my death.

When he looked to me with that soft smile, I relaxed a little.

"Don't worry, I'm still here," he said as if he knew I was thinking there were two different sides of him. Like there were two different Lelouch's.

"Where are you taking me?"

He smiled. "A church, where else? I asked you to marry me, and I plan on marrying you before the parade."

I smiled and with a soft, dreamy sigh, I uttered, "Lelouch."

When we made it to the church, careful no one would see us, we walked in, locking the doors behind us. He smiled a little wider when he saw who was already at the end of the alter. I followed his gaze toward the end and widened my eyes in shock when I saw who it was.

"Suzaku," I said when we stopped to him. "You're alive?"

He nodded to me before turning to his best friend. "I brought that thing you wanted. But why did you want it?"

Lelouch smiled, leaving both me and Suzaku in the dark. He took the package and looked at it before handing it to me. "Go change. I need to talk to Suzaku for a moment."

I flashed him a smile before leaving him with Suzaku.

* * *

_I looked to my best friend as Chance walked away with that soft, yet confused smile. He gave me a look. "What did you need to talk to me about? I've been in hiding for a while."_

_"And I thank you for faking your death. Soon, you'll be reborn as Zero."_

_Suzaku jumped, shocked like I knew he would be. "What are you saying?"_

_"The people need a hero to look to like Zero. You'll forever wear his mask, act like him, fight for justice."_

_"W-What will happen to you?"_

_I thought you'd never ask, Suzaku._

_"You'll kill me. I've managed to make the entire world hate one thing: me. I've made the people fear me. I've taken over everything there is to take over. I've made the people fear and hate one thing. Get rid of the one thing, in this case me, and the people can move on from tyranny and rebuild the world into what is right."_

_At the word tryanny, I thought of what Chance told me when she left me. Now she was in the other room changing into the dress I picked out for her; grateful she was granting my final wish just as Suzaku was going to at the exicutioner's parade._

_"Y-You want me to _kill_ you?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

I looked at the package I set on the counter in the bathroom I found in the church. I gently opened it, peeling away the wrapping to reveal an ivory sundress. The sleeves were capped and the bodice was tight, letting the skirt flow. A soft, pale yellow edged the dress. I lifted it, pressing it to my body as a way of measuring it to make it fit. I set it down gently, taking off my top and undoing my pants. I slid them off, putting on the dress and zipping it. I spun around, wondering how Lelouch knew this was my size. It fit me perfectly, right down to the bust, which mine have always been a little larger than most.

I walked out of the room barefoot, with my clothes in hand. When I saw Lelouch and Suzaku, I smiled. Lelouch turned and smiled toward me.

"You look beautiful," he said with a closed-eye smile. He walked to me, putting my clothes in a pew and pulling me into his arms. "Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Yeah," he said as his hand cupped my cheek for a second before sliding into my hair and taking out the decorative comb I had holding it up. My hair fell onto my shoulders. He smiled again as i blushed a little. I hadn't worn my hair down since we broke up. "Now you're perfect."

I smiled to him, fighting the blush.

"Are you two ready?" Suzaku asked. He sounded nervous. I vaguely wondered why, but I was too busy looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked to me. "Are you ready?" I nodded once with a determined, excited look in my eyes. He smiled, kissing my forehead before turning to Suzaku. "We're ready."

Suzaku nodded, going and getting an old, fat man. The man stared at me, which caused me to look at Lelouch.

"He's sworn to secrecy. No one outside of the four of us will know what happens here."

I smiled as I heard Lelouch's smooth words sooth my raw nerves. I was nervous, scared that I was merely saying yes to Lelouch to pacify him and not doing this for me. But one look into those eyes and seeing that smile, made me think that I was making the right choice. Aside from Suzaku, I knew Lelouch best. I knew everything about him.

The man nodded to me. "Would you like to walk down the asile?"

I turned to Lelouch, who smiled brightly. "Do it. You only get married once."

I pecked his cheek before nearly jogging down the asile with Suzaku following me. He reached me just as I stopped and regained a descent breah to allow me to even out my breathing. He smiled to me.

"I never thought that you of all people would be nervous."

I shook my head to him. "I'm not nervous, just anxious." He gave me a inquisitive look. "You'll find out when you get married one day."

"If I get married," he uttered.

I shooked my head and questioned him silently. I had no idea what he was talking about. Disguise himself, assume a new name, he could get married. After all, the Suzaku everyone knew was dead.

"Are you ready to walk down the asile, Chance?" Suzaku asked as he held out his arm for me to link to.

I linked my arms with his with a smile as we descended down the asile where Lelouch was waiting for us. He stood there, the day's light shining in as it cast a pale yellow glow around him. He smiled brightly as he saw me. I smiled just as brightly back as my heart pounded in my chest.

The man inhaled deeply when Suzaku and I reached Lelouch. Lelouch held out a hand for me to take. I took it gently as he guided me up the two steps of the alter. The man smiled, letting Suzaku be our witness.

"We gather today to witness the union of Lelouch Vi Britannia," although, I preferred his other last time; the one that he called himself before he decided on world domination, "and Chance J. Allistar." We both smiled when we heard our names. "Love surpasses all time, breaking bonds and barriers no one in the world could break..."

Before I knew it, the man's voice faded and all I could focus on was the perfection of the moment. No one knew what was happening as they prepared for the parade. No one knew Lelouch was getting married except for someone who is presumed to be dead. It was perfect, the ultimate way to get privacy.

"Chance Jemason Allistar, do you take Lelouch Vi Britannia to be your lawfully, and holy, wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled despite the man knocking me from my thoughts. I looked to Lelouch. "Not even death could part us," I said, letting Lelouch's eyes light up. I looked to the man, blushing slightly. "I do."

The man turned to Lelouch. "Do you Lelouch Vi Britannia take Chance Jemason Allistar..." once again his voice faded, letting me focus on Lelouch's features for a moment.

"Like she's said before, death won't part us and I do."

The man nodded. "Please place the rings on each other's fingers." Suzaku handed me Lelouch's silver band. Funny, gold fit him better. "Repeat after me in unison: with this ring, I thee wed."

I blushed as I slipped his ring on his finger as he did mine. "With this ring, I thee wed," we said in perfect unison with a smile.

The man smiled, followed by Suzaku as soon as the words left our mouths. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

There was no convincing Lelouch because in a second, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him as our lips touched in a passionate, loving kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands moved into the ends of my hair. Before I knew it, my hand was in his soft hair.

When we parted our kiss, Lelouch smiled to me. "Come on, I plan on making you feel like a goddess."

I giggled as he swung me into his arms. I kissed him again as he walked toward the area where I had changed. He walked into a different room, closing the door with a kick of his foot. I broke the kiss to kiss down his neck as he let the light from the window provide the only light into the otherwise dark room. He gently laid me on the cot, hovering over me and taking me in for a second before kissing me passionately again. He parted my lips with his tongue and beginning the battle of dominance, which he quickly won. We moaned into each other's mouths as I felt my upper body press against his. Lelouch wrapped an arm around me to keep me up.

We parted our kiss for air. He looked to me as he slowly unzipped my dress and I started to rid Lelouch of his emperor's clothes. I dropped every piece of his clothes onto the floor next to the cot. He started to slide my dress off me, letting me help him get it off my body. Soon, after a few kisses and nips of newly exposed skin, we were rubbing against each other in nothing but underwear. I kissed down Lelouch's neck and onto his chest as his hand teased the edge of the wasit band of my panties. We kissed as those two came off and ended on the floor beside us.

"I love you, Chance," Lelouch whispered breathlessly into the shell of my ear.

I pulled my body against his as I whispered into his ear as he kissed my shoulder. "I love you too, Lelouch."

We rubbed against each other as moans of want and pleasure errupted from each other. He kissed down the length of my torso, earning a louder moan and me arching my back as he parted my legs a little more than what they already were. Lelouch smirked as he heard me.  
Soon, he and I connected as one, going in slowly at first, letting the pain subside into pure pleasure and bliss. He started moving his hips slowly, letting me rock mine in time with his. I hugged against his body as we moved, moaning into his shoulder. We moved slowly, gradually increasing speed as we made love. It wasn't too long before both of us climaxed causing Lelouch to fall on top of me.

He rested his head on my chest as both of us tried to even our breaths out. He took my hand and kissed each tip of my fingers, then kissed my wedding band with diamonds carved into the silver band. I kept a hand in his hair, combing it back with my nails. He looked into my eyes with a smile. I smiled to him back.

"I love you, Chance. I always have, and always will."

I smiled, hearing the sincere words of my husband. "I love you, Lelouch. I never stopped."

Lelouch smiled, kissing me passionately. I brought both my hands to either side of his face, deepening the kiss even slightly.

Then there came a knock on the door.

"Lelouch, it's almost time to get to the beginning of the parade."

I sighed being both disappointed and sadness. I wanted to lay with him like that forever, but I also knew the moment was fleeting. He was the emporer of the world, and I was still a mere citizen. We could never be even if we once were a couple in public.

Lelouch sighed. "I'll leave in a moment," he called to the door. He turned back to me with saddened, regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, Chance, but Suzaku's right. I've got to leave."

He slid off me and started to put all his clothes back on, including his crown. I watched him with the cot's sheet pulled over my boobs. He glanced to me occasionally, sometimes avoiding eye contact with me. I knew he'd see the sadness in my eyes. I wasn't exactly hiding it. I sat up as he stepped to me again, leaning down and kissing my lips as passionately as he could. When we parted, he gave me another quick, still passionate kiss.

I looked up to him. "I love you, Lelouch."

He smiled, cupping my cheek and pushing some hair behind my ear. "I love you too, Chance. Don't forget it."

With that, Lelouch left the room, leaving me in it.

* * *

I pushed my way through the crowds to the edge of the guardrails in the clothes I wore to the church, having left my dress at the church to have them deliver it to my apartment later. The executioners parade was coming down the main strip of road with Lelouch on top of the largest one with his own sister at the bottom of the same float. My stomach lurched in disgust as I covered my mouth with my left hand. Tears threatened to pool in my eyes. How could he think to do something like that?

I focused my attention on the other victims, Kallen being one of them. All, or most, of the Black Knights among her and Nunnally. I suppressed the urge to step back as I saw Lelouch sit there on his throne and smirk. I wanted to think it was a fake smirk just so it didn't feel like my heart would burst from breaking so many times.

People were silent around me as they watched Lelouch come closer. I could only hear murmurs of how terrible Lelouch had become. Of course they'd say that. Lelouch had become a tyrant. I watched as the parade came to a hault, making people's attention divert toward down the road where a parade of it's own was coming toward Lelouch's. In front of the rest of the parade was Zero. I shook my head as I snapped my head from Lelouch toward Zero.

But, Lelouch was Zero.

It happened all to quickly for me. Before I knew it, people were screaming as Zero held his sword's tip at Lelouch's chest. I stepped forward a little more as if I was going to be the one to stop Zero.

"Lelouch!" I found myself yelling inspite of myself and my internal arguments of giving myself away if someone was paying remote attention to me.

Just a moment later, Zero's sword and blade sliced through Lelouch. His blood splattered against the throne he once sat on and dripped down the gleaming blade of Zero's sword. You could hear Nunnally's scream as she watched in horror of her own brother's demise.

"No!" I screamed as I was held back by a royal guard in my attempt to get closer, more toward Lelouch.

The was another silent moment, Lelouch shakily raised his hand as he said something to the new Zero. Just after he was finished, Zero thrust the blade from Lelouch's flesh quickly, letting his blood fly wherever it pleased. I fought passed the guard as Lelouch slid down the incline and landing at his sister. I ran across the lanes and toward the float just as Lelouch was saying goodbye to his sister.

I jumped on the float just as Lelouch's eyes started to close. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch shakily turned his head. "Chance," he said weakly, almost inaudibly.

Tears dripped down my cheeks, I didn't bother wiping them away. Instead, I grabbed a bloody hand and pressed it to my cheek as the tears flowed. I kissed the back of it. "Oh, Lelouch, did you really do that earlier so you could have me again?"

Lelouch hardly moved. "Y-Yes," he said, his voice weaker than before.

I shut my eyes tightly as Lelouch struggled to tighten his hand around mine. "I...I...I love...you."

With that, Lelouch stopped moving, I collapsed onto his body as I shed more tears. Nunnally let them fall freely as I gripped Lelouch's clothes that I had just taken off him a couple hours before. I cried as the rest of the world rejoiced in the death of a tyrant. All except for three people: Suzaku, Nunnally, and me.

* * *

_I watched as Chance jumped on the float like it was nothing, obviously from her days as a Black Knight. I stood there just as I should as Zero. It was my new identity now. My new life of loneliness. The same loneliness I just forced Nunnally and Chance into. Lelouch wanted to make sure he was married to her before he died by my hand._

_My heart wrenched as I watched Chance, one of the strongest girls I knew, break down crying over Lelouch's body. I couldn't hear him as he spoke to her. She quickly grabbed his hand, pressing it to her glistening, tear soaked cheek and giving it a grieving kiss. It was all my fault for making her cry, but Lelouch wanted this._

_I watched as Lelouch's dying body convulsed slightly as he muttered his final words. He gently closed his eyes and everything about him stopped moving, making Nunnally cry harder and Chance fall on top of her new husband's dead, bloody body. My heart ached in guilt for taking something so precious away from Chance and Nunnally. Though, the world will never know what Chance meant to Lelouch Vi Britannia, my best friend and her husband._


End file.
